Curando Ren
by Marilia.g
Summary: Sequência de Curando Kyoko. Com a ausência de seu talismã protetor, Ren se vê diante da necessidade de enfrentar seus próprios demônios, passados e presentes.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Ren cumpria com o máximo de dignidade que conseguia a promessa feita a Kyoko no dia em que a garota retornara a Tóquio e o deixara em Guam: "por mais absurdo que seja o pedido, se vier de você, eu cumprirei". Bem, na época a promessa era sobre a filmagem de oito refeições; agora o desejo era muito mais difícil de cumprir, já que envolvia respeitar a distância que ela estava impondo entre eles. " _Infinitamente mais difícil, de fato, se tudo que eu anseio é tê-la sempre por perto"._

Durante as gravações ele permanecia irretocável, a diferença estava em todo o resto do tempo. Os suspiros frequentes e os olhos distantes de Ren, que antes parecia estar sempre tão concentrado, logo foram notados, começando pelas pessoas mais próximas, depois os colegas de trabalho e finalmente, a especulação tomou o Japão. As maiores apostas diziam que o ator finalmente estava apaixonado, e que deveria ser um amor proibido, já que ninguém conseguia cogitar um amor não correspondido quando se tratava do solteiro mais cobiçado do país. Daí para a atenção recair sobre todas as mulheres casadas do show business foi um passo, e enquanto algumas (ou várias) delas achavam a ideia divertida e excitante, uma legião de maridos ansiosos passou a redobrar as atenções às respectivas esposas.

Em pouco tempo, Yashiro se viu no terrível papel de precisar proteger Ren dos avanços indiscretos de mulheres comprometidas, ávidas por confirmar se era por elas que o ator se encontrava melancólico, e dos olhares irritados de maridos desconfiados. Agora o agente não se sentia seguro para deixar o ator sozinho com ninguém, temendo o escândalo que isso poderia causar.

Lory observava curioso como absolutamente ninguém da mídia fazia a relação entre o estado de ânimo de Ren e o desaparecimento de Kyoko. Talvez fosse graças ao fato de que, enquanto o assunto "Ren apaixonado" monopolizava a atenção das mídias sociais, o assunto "onde está Kyoko" permaneceu restrito aos corredores dos estúdios e às salas de reuniões. O "caso Momiji" havia acabado de estourar e Kyoko estava bem no centro da zona de interesse de uma parte considerável de produtores e diretores. Sawara-san estava praticamente enlouquecendo por ter que responder sempre a mesma coisa por telefone, e-mail e pessoalmente: "Kyoko não faz mais parte da LME. Não, nós não temos o contato pessoal dela".

E realmente não tinham. Lory, Saena, Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro, Hamada e Maria receberam mensagens de Kyoko assim que a garota se instalou em Yamadera, mas nenhum deles foi informado sobre onde ela estava. As mensagens variavam um pouco de tom, mas o conteúdo era praticamente o mesmo: estou fazendo algo importante para mim, estou bem, voltarei quando possível.

Kanae, apesar de dizer que era uma estupidez Kyoko partir justamente quando a carreira dela começava a decolar, ficou triste por perder o contato com a melhor amiga. _"É bom que ela volte bem, feliz e forte, para compensar toda a preocupação que me fará sentir!"_. Por preocupação, Kanae queria dizer saudade. Chiori, por sua vez, frustrou-se por ter perdido de vista a "borboleta de asas transparentes" que tanto a inspirava a melhorar como atriz. Saena pensou que era melhor assim e supôs que nunca mais teria qualquer contato com a filha, já que a garota praticamente caíra no mundo assim que se emancipara.

As mensagens para Lory e Yashiro possuíam um tom semelhante de gratidão e reconhecimento. À Maria, Kyoko enviou uma mensagem explicando que estava cumprindo uma missão especial. Uma espécie de Missão Love Me, só que para ela mesma, e prometia retornar tão logo a concluísse.

Foi essa mensagem, que Maria mostrou a Ren duas semanas após a partida de Kyoko, que mais o tranquilizou. Era uma confirmação de que ela retornaria, e reanimou o ator após ter passado pelo suplício de ouvir o nome dela onde quer que fosse. "Vocês pareciam próximos, você não tem mesmo o contato dela?", era o que ouvia quase diariamente. _"Não, não tenho. O que facilita para mim, já que seria mais custoso permanecer afastado se eu soubesse onde ela está"_ , pensava, mas sempre respondia educadamente "eu sei tanto quanto qualquer pessoa na LME". Era verdade.

Ren fora o primeiro a receber uma mensagem de Kyoko, que não esperara sequer sair do Darumaya para avisa-lo sobre a viagem. Não informava para onde ia, nem por quanto tempo ficaria longe, apenas que se cuidaria e pedia a ele para cuidar-se também. Estranhamente, não fazia qualquer menção aos hábitos alimentares do ator. A mensagem terminava com a frase "tenho grandes expectativas para o futuro", o que fez Ren refletir por infindáveis horas, dias, meses sobre seu significado. Estava certo de que muitas interpretações cabiam naquela sentença, e vasculhava o próprio cérebro em busca da real intenção de Kyoko.

A Ren, assim como a Lory, ficara claro que a garota não queria ser abordada. Ao contrário deles, que não sabiam o paradeiro dela, Kyoko sabia bem onde eles estavam, então qualquer contato teria que acontecer por iniciativa dela e os dois morreriam antes de permitir que uma simples imprudência, como o desrespeito a essa vontade, pusesse em risco seu retorno.

Hamada foi a última a receber a mensagem, e a única a não se abalar de forma alguma. Não era surpresa para a terapeuta que Kyoko optasse por se afastar de tudo e todos. Em pacientes depressivos, tal isolamento sempre é preocupante; mas no caso da jovem, que avançara a passos largos com a psicoterapia, apenas demonstrava sua busca por colocar em prática tudo que estava refletindo sobre a vida e sobre si mesma. _"Típico caso de 'afastar para enxergar; enxergar para compreender; compreender para aceitar; aceitar para mudar'. Kyoko ficará bem!"_ , concluíra a terapeuta com um sorriso.

Às poucas pessoas que Lory reunira em seu escritório para uma breve reunião sobre a partida de Kyoko – Ren, Yashiro e Kanae - Hamada explicara: "Acredito que ela esteja buscando uma mudança de perspectiva. Como quando olhamos uma tela perto demais e não identificamos seu conteúdo, mas então nos afastamos e a imagem se torna clara. Creio que Kyoko-chan esteja buscando esse tipo de visualização do mundo exterior, enquanto aproveita para se aprofundar em seu mundo interior e conhecer mais de si mesma". E com um sorriso, ela garantiu: "não temam, Kyoko-chan estará bem. Aliás, suas recentes atitudes me confirmam que ela já está melhor do que jamais esteve. Ela é uma semente que já venceu a resistência da terra; agora só falta desabrochar".

A doutora falava por comparações e metáforas para ajudar a compreensão de todos, mas apesar de tudo fazer sentido, não aplacava a falta que Kyoko já fazia e ainda faria no cotidiano de cada um deles. Tantas afirmações de que ela voltaria nada diziam sobre _quando_ , e isso adicionava uma dose diferente de ansiedade a cada um dos presentes. A maior dose, obviamente, era sentida por Ren, que a cada dia ficava mais grato por ter a doutora por perto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1 - GATILHOS

Se não fossem suas consultas com a doutora Hamada, Ren acreditava que já teria exibido seu pior lado ao mundo desde que recebera a mensagem de Kyoko avisando sobre sua partida. E com isso, provavelmente colocaria em risco toda a carreira que construíra. Sensações violentas como raiva, ameaça e ansiedade eram os gatilhos para seu lado sombrio, que longe de estar controlado, apenas era "engarrafado".

"Esteja certo, Kuon, que cada vez que você ignora ou reprime uma parte de si, exerce uma violência sobre si mesmo. E cada violência deixa uma cicatriz. Cada cicatriz é uma fragilidade, e cada fragilidade o torna mais vulnerável a reagir negativamente ao mundo que o rodeia. Logo você se verá diante de um mundo cruel e opressivo, e a única resposta que conseguirá dar será reagir de forma igualmente cruel e opressiva. E assim o ciclo recomeça: você se sente culpado por ter sido violento e trancafia dentro de si tudo que considera inadequado sobre si mesmo. Sua parte reprimida se torna progressivamente mais difícil de lidar, e as cicatrizes voltam a acontecer. Você fica frágil novamente, e mais suscetível às ameaças do mundo. Sua ira explode, você se acalma e se arrepende. E assim o ciclo recomeça".

Ren ouvia estarrecido a doutora Hamada resumir em tão poucas e certeiras palavras todo o dilema que ele experimentava desde os quinze anos. Parecia óbvio, agora que a ouvia, que ele fora ingênuo ao acreditar que daria tudo certo se simplesmente fingisse ser outra pessoa. _"Uma mentira contada mil vezes torna-se verdade_ ", dizia a si mesmo todas as manhãs enquanto colocava as lentes de contato para se tornar Tsuruga Ren. Até o dia em que o personagem estaria tão entranhado em si mesmo, que não se lembraria mais como ser Kuon. Morreria tentando, se fosse necessário. Graças a Hamada-san, percebia agora a necessidade de mudar de estratégia.

"Você pretendeu forjar uma nova pessoa. Eu compreendo que seu desprezo por si mesmo era tamanho, que quis rejeitar tudo que era e criar alguém que fosse digno da vida que Rick sacrificara. Mas se houve algum sacrifício da parte de Rick, não foi por Tsuruga Ren, que ele sequer conheceu, não é mesmo? Foi por Kuon Hizuri. Então, pelo que você está me dizendo, Rick se sacrificou por você, e você prometeu que o recompensaria por isso... sendo outra pessoa? Meu caro, eu vejo uma falha enorme nessa sua lógica!", disse-lhe a doutora com um sorriso bondoso.

A cada sessão, a cada _palavra_ da doutora o ator compreendia com qual profundidade ele se enganara por todos aqueles anos, e como avançara na direção oposta que deveria seguir. _"Como eu fui tolo. E arrogante! Pensei que conseguiria sozinho. Pensei que possuía as respostas! Como eu poderia, se estava me sentindo completamente perdido?"._ "Está tudo bem", continuou a doutora. "Você não se considerava merecedor de ajuda, e na época _precisava_ pensar que tinha algum controle sobre a situação. Você estava de luto e é normal a pessoa procurar acreditar que tem controle sobre alguma coisa, diante da experiência da morte. Mas agora você está procurando ajuda, o que por si só já é um avanço incrível. Então, Kuon, façamos um trato: você não verá os últimos seis anos como 'tempo perdido', e sim como 'o tempo necessário'. É um ajuste de postura, e pode parecer mínimo à primeira vista, mas são esses mínimos ajustes tudo que uma pessoa precisa para lidar com a vida de uma maneira construtiva".

Logo as sessões com a doutora Hamada se tornaram o evento favorito da agitada agenda de Ren. O tempo parecia voar enquanto ele contava cada um dos momentos em que sentira seu controle ruir e juntos, paciente e terapeuta, pensavam de que maneira ele poderia ter lidado com a situação sem que ela resultasse em culpa, frustração, tristeza ou ira. "Não são sentimentos proibidos, Kuon. Apenas não são saudáveis quando tão intensos ou frequentes".

Aos poucos Ren aprendia que lidar com as emoções era uma tarefa bem mais difícil que atua-las. Ele precisava encontrar o ponto certo entre domina-las, que era o que ele tentava fazer enquanto Ren, e deixar-se dominar por elas, que era a especialidade de Kuon. Em algum lugar do meio-termo estava 'ele'. O 'ele' real que Kyoko queria conhecer.

Diariamente ele se perguntava quem era ele, afinal? Quanto de Ren era uma criação, quanto de Ren era ele mesmo? As palavras de Kyoko começavam a fazer um novo sentido. Ele era um homem atuando um ator, e só isso já era suficiente para confundir qualquer pessoa, especialmente uma com tantos problemas de confiança. E não só isso: ele ainda adicionara à equação o personagem Corn! _"Pobrezinha! Eu deveria estar feliz por ela não me odiar completamente..."._

Os dias passavam em intensa auto-observação e reflexão. Por orientação da doutora, Ren começou a escrever seus pensamentos em um aplicativo de texto que compartilhava com ela. Assim, a terapeuta tinha acesso em tempo real sobre o estado mental do ator e podia fazer observações fundamentais sobre detalhes que Ren deixava passar despercebidos.

Fora estranho, a princípio, ter alguém lendo seus pensamentos; àquele nível de intimidade o ator nunca fora submetido. Mas Hamada era tão pontual em suas observações e benevolente mesmo quando ele se envergonhava do que estava pensando e sentindo, que logo ele estava confortável para lhe contar tudo.

Ter alguém desvendando seu lado sombrio e fazendo aquela difícil jornada junto com ele era reconfortante e fazia maravilhas à autoestima de Ren. Aos poucos o ator adquiria a confiança de que havia alguém no mundo que o aceitava como era, defeitos inclusos. Rapidamente começou a flertar com a possibilidade de seus pais estarem dizendo a verdade quando afirmavam que o amavam de todo o coração, mesmo quando ele se tornou cínico e cruel. _"E talvez Kyoko me ame também, mesmo quando eu me revelar a ela"_ , desejava esperançoso.

A vida prosseguia e a turbulência diminuía. Quando Ren começava a se acostumar à calmaria, a visita desagradável de um moleque atrevido prometia colocar à prova todo o autocontrole que o ator estava desenvolvendo na psicoterapia.

 **N/A – Quem estiver curioso sobre o que estará acontecendo com Kyoko, não temam, haverá vários flashes de toda a sua ausência. Preciso apenas me controlar na quantidade de personagens paralelos que quero criar, para não perder de vista os personagens principais XD**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2 – TREINAMENTO (PARTE 1)

 _"Queridos Okami-san e Taisho, como vão?_

 _Gostaria de agradece-los mais uma vez por me indicarem o templo Risshaku-ji! Apesar de chover muito nesta época do ano, a paisagem a partir do Godaido é sempre deslumbrante! Mas tenho certeza que vocês sabem disso..._

 _Estou muito bem instalada na casa de Akemi-san. Vocês não me disseram que Akio-san era o filho mais novo dela, apenas que ela teve quatro filhos que eram o orgulho do vilarejo. Bem, não sei se vocês sabem, mas Akio-san está casado e muito feliz! Ele tem três filhos, sendo que os dois mais novos querem prosseguir com as tradições do vilarejo. Incrível, não? Inclusive a mais nova, Ayumi-chan, é visitada por sacerdotes do mundo todo por seu incrível talento mediúnico. Ela não pode saber que eu estou falando dela como 'Ayumi-chan', já que faz questão que eu a chame de 'Ayumi-sensei', então este será nosso segredo. Na verdade, a pequena prodígio é minha tutora no templo, e disse que não vai me deixar partir enquanto eu não aprender a controlar meu ki!_

 _Talvez demore um pouco._

 _Meu treinamento começa antes do sol nascer, mas eu nunca reclamarei disso; subir a montanha enquanto a cidade está vazia é um privilégio. Eu durmo na casa de Akemi-san, ao pé da montanha, mas passo o dia treinando no templo principal. Tudo começa com a subida ao templo, onde eu faço a limpeza antes mesmo do desjejum. Quando eu termino e os primeiros turistas começam a aparecer, já é hora de me recolher à parte privativa do santuário, onde Ayumi-chan passa horas comigo tentando me ensinar sobre ki, meditação, purificação e equilíbrio espiritual. O resto do dia eu passo conversando com os demais moradores e fazendo pequenas tarefas, retornando à casa de Akemi-san quando anoitece._

 _Assistimos televisão juntas todas as noites. Ela é fã de Tsuruga Ren._

 _Voltando ao meu treinamento no templo, acho que eu sou uma péssima aluna. Posso saber pela frequência com que Ayumi-chan fica irritada. Akio-san me disse que ela é muito sensível a um ki desorganizado, comparável a um maestro em relação ao som de um instrumento desafinado, só que em maior nível. Akio-san é o sacerdote principal, mas ele mesmo admite não ter o dom que a filha tem. O que ela faz naturalmente ele só consegue com muito esforço e concentração, e como é muito ocupado com os afazeres do sacerdócio, Ayumi-chan assumiu o papel de ser minha tutora. Madura, não? E só tem oito anos!_

 _Eu fiquei comovida pela forma como todos se dispuseram a me ajudar mesmo antes de saberem da minha conexão com vocês. Por isso, entendo o motivo de vocês terem sugerido Yamadera como um bom lugar para se encontrar respostas._

 _Okami-san, Taisho, se me permitirem a ousadia, acho que vocês estão com uma imagem errada a respeito da reação do vilarejo à fuga de vocês. Todas as pessoas que encontrei se mostraram saudosas e preocupadas, ávidas por qualquer tipo de informação que eu pudesse fornecer. Akemi-san me contou que alguns membros da comunidade realmente tentaram difama-los, mas eram pessoas ressentidas pelo fato de nunca terem tido coragem de partir._

 _A minoria. Nas palavras dela, "barril vazio produz mais som", então, ela não se surpreendeu com o fato de que vocês apenas ficaram sabendo das coisas maldosas que eles disseram. A maioria, ao contrário, entendeu todo o acontecimento como um pedido de ajuda de uma geração farta de ter o próprio destino controlado. Farta do isolamento cultural. Logo os membros mais importantes da comunidade começaram a se reunir para reavaliar como proteger a tradição sem restringir os sonhos dos habitantes. Decidiram pelo fim dos casamentos arranjados. A comunidade começou a se abrir, e com isso muitos casais que queriam uma vida mais sossegada passaram a fixar residência em Yamagata, a trabalhar para o Risshaku-ji e a incorporar a cultura de Yamadera. Atualmente, o que sobrou da comunidade original defende que é mais valioso ter membros novos inseridos na cultura local por vontade própria, do que os antigos membros que só cumprem a tradição por se sentirem obrigados._

 _Akio-san se casou com uma mulher que veio de Tóquio com os pais doentes. Procuravam um local menos movimentado para passarem os últimos anos de vida. Fico pensando sobre os sinais que vocês me falaram... Se não fosse o escândalo da fuga de vocês, a comunidade não revisaria seus conceitos; não haveria abertura, Akio-san não conheceria a esposa e Ayumi-chan, a grande promessa de Yamadera, não teria nascido._

 _Taisho, muito obrigada por ter segurado firme a mão de Okami-san._

 _Yamagata floresceu muito nos vinte anos em que vocês estiveram fora, ao ponto de Yamadera se tornar um ponto turístico. Mesmo os habitantes que sentem falta da calmaria de antigamente concordam que a comunidade estaria fadada ao fracasso se não tivesse optado pela abertura. Akio-san tem as mãos sempre ocupadas mantendo a ordem de tudo, mas ele me disse que faria questão de reservar um tempo especial para vocês, caso vocês façam uma visita._

 _Obviamente, depende de vocês. Mas eu torço para vê-los em breve!_

 _Com amor, Kyoko"._

Okami-san relia pela décima vez a carta de Kyoko quando recebeu a visita de Sho. O rapaz não conseguia disfarçar a irritação por ter que se deslocar até o Darumaya para conseguir falar com a garota. _"Não há como evitar, a inútil não atende minhas ligações!"_.

O cantor estava passando pelo constrangimento de pensar em Kyoko a todo instante. Primeiro, seus pais haviam ligado para informar que estavam com data marcada para chegar em Tóquio. De jeito nenhum ele enfrentaria os dois sem a escolta da "favorita" deles. E de jeito nenhum ele admitiria a própria covardia em voz alta.

Segundo, o presidente da Akatoki fora procura-lo por ter deduzido o envolvimento pessoal entre ele e Kyoko a partir da foto do beijo que o paparazzi enviara aos presidentes das respectivas agências. _"Não acredito que ele quer contrata-la, agora que ficou sabendo que a idiota não pertence mais à LME! O que ela tem de especial, afinal?"_.

Em terceiro lugar, Lory errara ao acreditar que ninguém fizera a conexão entre a melancolia de Ren e o desaparecimento de Kyoko. _"Se Tsuruga está agindo como um cachorro chutado, ela foi embora sem lhe dar uma chance. Deve ter percebido que o amava. Mas então, ela iria para Kyoto como me prometeu, e se ela estivesse lá, meus pais não estariam vindo para Tóquio. A menos que Tsuruga tenha feito algo para irrita-la ao ponto de querer ir embora de Tóquio, mas não para Kyoto, mas neste caso ela iria odiá-lo ainda mais do que me odeia, e eu perderia meu espaço no coração dela. Argh! Que confusão! Será que ela se apaixonou por outra pessoa? Por isso eu detesto mulheres estúpidas que só pensam em romance! Onde aquela idiota se enfiou?"_.

Sho não queria admitir que estava ansioso por tudo que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia discernir o que considerava pior: ela desaparecer sem deixar vestígios ou ela admitir que estava apaixonada pelo "medíocre ator superestimado". Quando recebeu a ligação dos pais, sentiu alívio ao deduzir que Kyoko não estava com eles, significando que não estava apaixonada por Ren, apenas para se preocupar em seguida com o paradeiro dela. _"E por que ela sumiria assim, sem me dizer nada? Como ela ousa desistir do desafio que me fez e partir como se eu não significasse coisa alguma?"._

Foi nesse estado de nervos que ele adentrou o Darumaya e se deparou com Okami-san enxugando as lágrimas e lendo uma carta. Reconheceu a letra de imediato. "Onde ela está?", perguntou sem rodeios ou modos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3 – VERDADES DOEM (COMO CHUTES NOS BAGOS)

Da cozinha do Darumaya, Taisho ouve a voz de Okami conversando com alguém. Intrigado pela identidade do visitante, já que não esperavam alguém àquela hora, seca as mãos em seu avental e se dirige à sala de refeições dos clientes.

"... sumiu deixando meus pais muito preocupados. E agora eles estão em Tóquio exigindo que eu os leve até ela. Esta carta é dela, não é? Eu reconheço a letra, diga-me onde ela está!". Taisho apenas acompanhara uma parte do que Sho, muito estressado, dizia, mas não foi difícil concluir o que estava acontecendo. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro da esposa e pediu a ela para continuar o que ele estava fazendo na cozinha. "Eu cuido da situação", garantiu ele quando a esposa relutou em sair.

Taisho sabia bem que sua esposa possuía o tipo de coração generoso que se deixa levar facilmente. Do tipo que ele tinha a impressão que o jovem à sua frente estava acostumado a manipular. Taisho vinha de uma família de sacerdotes, afinal de contas, e apesar de não ser exatamente um médium, tinha uma intuição muito aguçada. Sho tivera sorte de falar apenas com a Okami das outras vezes que viera; sorte que não iria se repetir.

O cantor sentiu-se desanimar assim que o senhor taciturno apareceu. Era óbvio que haveria mais pessoas no Darumaya além de Kyoko e Okami, mas ele não esperava que fosse um homem tão ameaçador. Tão... paternal. Okami era fácil de lidar, mas o homem diante de si pertencia ao grupo que Sho mais temia: protetor, irritadiço e habilidoso com instrumentos cortantes.

"Diga-me a que veio"

"Errr... Kyoko, ela... prometeu que encontraria meus pais quando eles viessem a Tóquio, mas agora ela sumiu e eles estão muito preocupados"

Como Taisho apenas permanecia calado e observando com olhos de falcão, Sho continuou a falar, cada vez mais desconfortável.

"Entenda, senhor. Meus pais criaram Kyoko como se fosse filha!". Adicionou uma boa dose de dramaticidade à voz. _"Já vi que com esse eu vou ter que usar todos os meus recursos!"_

"Se aquela garota tivesse sido criada como _filha_ por alguém, certamente hoje ela não seria tão carente".

Sho é tomado de susto pelo comentário de Taisho. Sempre considerou Kyoko uma afortunada por ter sido criada pela família dele, e tal pensamento sempre contribuiu para lhe convencer de que ela era uma propriedade, afinal, tudo que seus pais sempre fizeram foi lhe dar presentes. _Coisas_ que ele queria. Mas agora aquele homem estava plantando sementes incômodas em sua cabeça, fazendo-o refletir sobre as diferenças na criação que ele e Kyoko tiveram.

Às vezes bastam algumas poucas palavras de um homem sábio.

"O senhor está falando de coisas que não sabe! Kyoko foi muito bem tratada e tem a obrigação de ser leal e grata à família Fuwa!"

"Você não teria a mesma obrigação, garoto?"

 _Na mosca_. Sho dá um passo para trás para recuperar o equilíbrio. Sentia como se tivesse levado um golpe do homem parado com os braços cruzados diante de si. Se Sho realmente acreditasse que Kyoko fora criada como filha pela família dele, e que deveria ser grata e obediente pelo resto da vida por conta disso, quão grato e obediente não deveria ser ele, por ter recebido muito mais que ela?

" _Não... não éramos iguais"_. Sho, perplexo, dava-se conta naquele momento do que sempre estivera óbvio: Kyoko _trabalhara_ no ryoukan Fuwa desde os seis anos de idade. As tarefas dela somente aumentaram com o passar dos anos, mas a garota nunca fora paga. Ele não poderia sequer dizer que ela trabalhava pelo abrigo, comida e escola, já que Saena sempre pagou pelas despesas dela. Por dez anos de sua vida, Kyoko foi menos até que uma empregada, pois essas recebiam salários e férias, enquanto a garota, até nos momentos de folga, precisava entretê-lo.

Tudo que Kyoko queria eram elogios. Reconhecimento. _Um lugar no mundo._ Enquanto ele tinha tudo isso, não precisava se preocupar com nada além de passar os dias fazendo o que queria: convivendo com os amigos, com as namoradas, tocando guitarra e compondo músicas. Dissera a Kyoko que ela era simplória e sem sonhos. Mas que outro sonho era permitido a ela ter, se estava batalhando pelo mínimo existencial? Não estar só, não ser abandonada, estas eram as preocupações de Kyoko. Preocupações que ele nunca teve.

Colocou a mão na cabeça; seus pensamentos desgovernados chegavam perigosamente perto do dia em que eles fugiram para Tóquio. Lembrou como fizera a proposta para que ela o acompanhasse, certo que ela diria sim. Certo que não sobreviveria sem o apoio de alguém para se preocupar com todo o resto enquanto ele se concentrava somente na música. Para continuar fazendo em Tóquio o que fazia em Kyoto, faltaria apenas Kyoko, e ele sabia que ela não recusaria se ele a oferecesse exatamente o que ela queria: um lugar no mundo.

 _"Ela não passa de uma empregada"_ , ele mesmo dissera a Shoko. Então, por que estava ele naquele exato momento enfrentando aquele homem ameaçador, decidido a encontrar Kyoko? Por que fazia ele tanta questão de saber onde e como ela estava, e o mesmo ocorria aos seus pais?

Eram perguntas que ele ainda demoraria meses para encontrar as respostas. No momento, Taisho se cansava de observar o garoto tentar sair da armadilha que ele próprio criara e encerrava o assunto. Respirou fundo, porque havia muito tempo que ele não falava tanto e de uma vez só.

"Eu vi quando Kyoko escreveu uma mensagem para avisar alguém sobre a viagem dela. Imagino que tenha escrito muitas outras. Mas não avisou você e isso me diz muita coisa. Como também me diz muita coisa o fato dela ter jogado fora um cartaz enorme seu que estava no quarto dela. Eu consigo pensar em poucos motivos para uma garota jogar fora o cartaz de um rapaz, ainda por cima amigo de infância, e todos são péssimos. Portanto, não direi a você, nem a qualquer pessoa que venha perguntar, onde ela está. Se seus pais quiserem vir falar conosco, serão muito bem-vindos. Poderei garantir a eles que Kyoko está bem e sendo tratada como _membro da família_ onde ela está. Agora voltarei aos meus afazeres; você conhece o caminho da saída".

Sho voltou ao carro completamente aturdido. No seu entendimento o dia estava desastroso e injusto: praticamente enfrentara um touro, que agora ele chamava de "pai da Kyoko" e que o deixara plenamente confuso, com pensamentos que ele não queria ter, muito menos aprofundar; seus pais haviam chegado e ele não sabia onde Kyoko estava; e as únicas pessoas que pareciam ter as respostas se recusavam a falar. _"Espera um momento... Únicas pessoas, não! Aquele homem disse que Kyoko enviou uma mensagem a alguém... Tsuruga!"_.

Enquanto Sho planejava fazer a sua segunda grande estupidez do dia, que era basicamente despejar sua frustração quanto à primeira grande estupidez sobre alguém, do outro lado da rua uma figura anônima falava ao celular.

"Não, pela cara ele não conseguiu descobrir. E parece ter levado uns bons chutes nos bagos". Risos. "Ok, ficarei de olho".

 **N/A – Ok, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouquinho feliz escrevendo este capítulo. Eu sempre quis ver como o Sho se sairia enfrentando uma figura paterna (por algum motivo eu sempre o imaginei como o tipo de cara que termina o namoro assim que a garota diz que os pais querem conhece-lo), e quem melhor que o Taisho para o trabalho?**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 4)

Como um viciado em recuperação, Ren estava vivendo um dia de cada vez. Fazia apenas duas semanas desde a partida de Kyoko, mas o ator sentia como se coubesse uma vida inteira nesse período. Ou coisa nenhuma. Experienciava um daqueles momentos icônicos em que várias situações inesperadas ocorrem, mas nenhuma delas era o que ele mais desejava, então era como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ela não havia voltado. Ele ouviu e leu o nome dela em todos os lugares: na surpresa dos telespectadores sobre ela ser Bo, quando a postagem descuidada dos irmãos Ishibashi divulgou ao mundo a identidade do mascote; nos corredores e backstages dos canais de televisão, quando produtores e diretores passaram a procura-la freneticamente; nas entrelinhas das infindáveis entrevistas que ele deu, quando o Japão inteiro quis saber o que estava acontecendo com Tsuruga Ren e qual a identidade de seu amor proibido; e em cada uma das sessões que ele teve com a doutora Hamada, já que ele sempre se lembrava de que se não fosse por Kyoko, provavelmente ele não teria aceitado procurar ajuda profissional.

Sim, cabia uma vida inteira naquelas duas semanas e ele tinha o próprio cansaço para confirmar isso. Mas ela não havia voltado, então era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele estava a poucos dias de enfrentar a estreia de Tragic Mark. Sozinho, completamente sozinho. Como também seria sozinho que ele enfrentaria a coletiva de imprensa para desvendar a identidade de Cain Heel alguns dias após a estreia do filme. _"Um homem interpretando um ator japonês interpretando um ator inglês interpretando um assassino em série_ ". Ren sabia bem que somente mostraria ao mundo quem era o ator japonês; o homem ele estava guardando para mostrar a Kyoko, quando ela retornasse. _"Quando ela retornar, quando ela retornar, quando ela retornar"_ , entoava como se fosse um mantra; precisava disso para se convencer que a palavra chave era "quando", e não "se".

Ao final de mais uma entrevista, em que ele novamente garantira ao público que seu ânimo era devido apenas a cansaço, nada tendo de relação com um sentimento platônico por uma mulher casada, Ren suspirou aliviado por finalmente poder desfrutar de uma pausa em seu camarim antes do próximo compromisso, até ouvir a voz agitada de Yashiro explicando que até as pausas de Tsuruga Ren eram estrategicamente planejadas e que qualquer tipo de conversa, por mais breve que prometesse ser, deveria ser previamente agendada.

De alguma forma, antes mesmo de conseguir ver o rosto ou ouvir a voz da pessoa que interpelava o agente em busca de um momento com Ren, o ator já sabia de quem se tratava. _"Demorou mais tempo do que eu previa"_ , pensou resignado ao ver sua preciosa chance de descanso escoar pelo ralo. Dando seu melhor sorriso falso, respirou fundo e preparou-se mentalmente para colocar em prática todo o autocontrole que estava desenvolvendo na psicoterapia.

"Fuwa-san, que surpresa agradável. A que devo a honra de sua visita?".

O cantor parecia verdadeiramente furioso. _"Ótimo, com fúria eu sei lidar melhor do que com aquele arrogante sorriso vitorioso_ ".

"Dispenso o seu sarcasmo, Tsuruga. Você sabe muito bem por que estou aqui!".

"Sho, fale baixo! Onde estão seus modos?"

Somente então Ren percebeu que a agente estava com o cantor, segurando-lhe pelo braço. _"Como se isso fosse capaz de impedir Fuwa de fazer algo estúpido..."_

"Agente-san, boa tarde! Percebo que continua incapaz de fazer seu trabalho corretamente!", disse Ren a Shoko com um sorriso brilhante, fazendo questão de demonstrar que não sabia o nome da mulher. Nem queria saber. Apenas se satisfez com a expressão chocada que recebeu em resposta.

"Ren, eu não acho que isso seja...", tentou interferir Yashiro.

"Não a culpe pelo que eu faço!", esbravejou Sho, interrompendo Yashiro e tentando defender Shoko.

"Claro que não! Eu dei esta impressão?", respondeu Ren dramaticamente, colocando a mão no peito e aparentando estar profundamente arrependido. E imediatamente endurecendo a expressão, prosseguiu. "Eu culpo somente você, Fuwa, pelas coisas que você faz. E a você, agente-san, eu confiro sua devida parcela de culpa por ser negligente e não conseguir separar o pessoal do profissional".

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shoko solta o braço de Sho e dá um passo para trás, aturdida. O cantor parecia prestes a desferir todo o arsenal de impropérios conhecidos pela humanidade, e mais alguns que ele pretendia criar de improviso, quando o sorriso cansado de Ren desarma a todos.

"Fuwa-san, eu tenho mesmo alguns minutos de folga. Por que não conversamos em meu camarim? Parece que, dessa vez, nós dois temos interesse nessa conversa".

Ren simplesmente começou a andar, certo de que os três o seguiriam. Fazia uma prece silenciosa para que conseguisse conduzir a conversa de maneira satisfatória, de forma a obter as informações que precisava e, quem sabe, não transformar o rosto do cantor em uma massa disforme. Sho fazia questão de deixar sua irritação clara a cada passo que dava. Yashiro somente repetia mentalmente "má ideia, má ideia", enquanto torcia para que os dois, ator e cantor, conseguissem manter um mínimo de civilidade. Shoko era a última da fila e praticamente arrastava os pés, perguntando-se quão pessoal Ren sabia que era o relacionamento dela com Sho.

Ao chegarem, Ren pediu aos agentes que esperassem do lado de fora, na sala de café, pois o assunto que havia para tratar com Sho era meramente pessoal. O cantor irritou-se ao se dar conta da forma como todos pareciam simplesmente obedecer ao que Ren falava; depois, irritou-se mais ao perceber que nem sabia que existia um camarim tão confortável quanto aquele. _"Então é assim que tratam esse ator medíocre?"_ , pensou inconformado.

"Muito bem, Fuwa, estamos a sós. Diga o que veio dizer"

 _"Sem rodeios? Ótimo, então!"._ "Onde ela está?"

"Oh. O que o faz acreditar que eu saiba?"

"Não foda comigo, Tsuruga! O pai dela disse que ela mandou uma mensagem a alguém antes de partir!"

Ren observava com satisfação como o rapaz parecia prestes a espumar pela boca. Os punhos fechados, o centro de gravidade ligeiramente abaixado, pronto para desferir um ataque. " _Ira, pura ira. O que foi mesmo que Hamada-san disse sobre a ira? 'Quando você não a controla, ela controla você'. Perfeito, consigo ver com clareza: ele já está descontrolado e nem percebe"_.

Ren era, afinal de contas, um lutador habilidoso. Sabia muito bem que ter controle mental em qualquer disputa era um trunfo. Às vezes vencia o mais forte, às vezes o mais habilidoso; ali, venceria o mais controlado. Quem tivesse melhores condições de analisar as informações verbais e não verbais que o outro fornecesse, já que os dois disputavam tudo que estivesse relacionado a Kyoko e nenhum deles estava disposto a reconhecer derrota.

Observando Sho, Ren teve uma epifania. _"Lidar com ele é como... lidar com Kuon! Um Kuon enfurecido e confuso! Sim, posso ver claramente. Posso ME ver claramente!"_. Respirou fundo. Quanto mais furioso Sho ficasse, mais ele revelaria. E nada deixaria Sho mais furioso do que não conseguir irritar Ren. _"Eu sei disso, porque o que mais me enfurecia era quando não me levavam a sério. Quando eu os ameaçava e eles não retrocediam, acreditando que tinham uma vantagem sobre mim_ ". Com tais constatações, Ren percebeu que sabia exatamente o que fazer.

"Por 'pai dela' eu suponho que você esteja se referindo ao Taisho. Muito apropriado, tenho que conceder isso a você".

" _Por que esse maldito está tão calmo?_ ", pensava Sho. Ren estava certo: nada enfurecia mais o cantor que a sua sobriedade.

"Mas você está enganado numa coisa", continuou Ren. "Eu não sei onde ela está".

"Você está mentindo! Aquela idiota nunca iria embora sem lhe dizer para onde!". Em sua fúria, Sho acabava por revelar a seu rival que estava ciente da importância de Ren no coração de Kyoko. Por mais que ele quisesse se enganar quanto a isso; por mais que ele tenha tentado se convencer que não, o inconsciente de Sho o levara até ali, ao camarim de Tsuruga Ren, para procurar informações sobre Kyoko, a amiga de infância que ele desprezara, a garota cujo coração e mente ele se convencera de que dominava. Se era ele a maior autoridade quando o assunto era Kyoko, por que estava procurando informações com Ren, então?

Sho percebeu instantaneamente que havia revelado bem mais do que pretendia, e não só para o ator, mas também para si mesmo. Estava evidente no sorriso enlevado de Ren, que ele enxergava com os olhos arregalados de assombro.

Ren viu a expressão assustada de Sho se transformar em um esgar de ódio, mas não se importou. Estava tão satisfeito com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, que nada poderia estragar seu contentamento. Nem mesmo a enxurrada de bobagens que deixou a boca do cantor logo em seguida.

"Você acha que conseguiu alguma coisa apenas porque aquela estúpida lhe deu um pouco de consideração? Você é um sujeito muito patético por se encantar por tão pouco! Aquela idiota _me pertence! Ela é minha propriedade!"_

A expressão extasiada de Ren se converteu em uma expressão irônica quando o ator não perdeu tempo em rebater. "É tão sua que partiu sem lhe dar qualquer satisfação".

De tão furioso, Sho já não conseguia mais falar sem cuspir, fazendo Kuon se perguntar se ele próprio parecia tão patético quando perdia o controle. "Cante vitória enquanto pode, seu maldito! Por enquanto você só se alimentou das _sobras_ que caíram da minha mesa, como o cão que você é, mas assim que eu a encontrar, farei questão de lembra-la a quem ela pertence! Eu vou _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_.

Ao grito de Sho, Yashiro e Shoko invadem o camarim e se deparam com Sho de cara no chão, com Ren segurando-o nesta posição por um joelho em suas costas, uma mão em sua nunca e a outra mão torcendo o braço direito do cantor. A expressão de Ren era furiosa, mas a voz estava completamente calma quando o ator falou.

"Meu erro foi aturar demais a sua boca suja denegrindo uma pessoa tão superior a você. Falarei apenas uma vez, Fuwa: nunca mais ameace Kyoko. Esteja grato a ela pelo fato de que não quebrarei seu braço". E com um movimento fluido, levantou o cantor e o arremessou em direção a Shoko.

"Isso é um absurdo!"

"Mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Seu maldito, eu vou acabar com você!"

A situação prometia evoluir para um pandemônio, até os agentes finalmente intervirem e darem um basta. Shoko ficou diante de Sho, impedindo-o de avançar sobre Ren e empurrando-o porta afora, enquanto Yashiro se posicionou diante de Ren, perguntando-se como o ator poderia estar plácido como um lago no inverno, protegendo-o de qualquer possível investida de Sho. Não que ele achasse realmente necessário, pois estava óbvio quem perderia em uma briga entre os dois, mas ainda assim Yashiro queria evitar uma troca de socos. Do jeito que a situação estava, era possível impedir que a cena deixasse o camarim e chegasse à mídia, o que seria quase impossível de acontecer se os dois artistas consagrados se engalfinhassem de vez.

Parecia que Shoko havia conseguido transmitir exatamente aquela informação a Sho, já que o rapaz parara de se debater tão logo atravessaram a sala de café e alcançaram o corredor, deixando os três aliviados e ligeiramente impressionados que o cantor tivesse aquele nível de profissionalismo, afinal de contas. Tal profissionalismo, contudo, apenas impediria que ele prejudicasse a própria imagem; Shoko sabia, e com razão, que o garoto ficaria dias com um humor péssimo. Conviver com ele publicamente já seria ruim, mas pelo menos os outros entenderiam como peculiaridades de artistas e relevariam, mas privadamente a convivência com Sho seria absolutamente desagradável, e desta vez ela teria que lidar sozinha com o problema. " _Onde está Kyoko, afinal?"_ , choramingou em pensamento, lamentando o fato de que não conseguiria soltar a 'fera' sobre a garota para fazer o que quer que ele fizesse com ela que sempre o fazia retornar para casa apaziguado e com ânimo para o trabalho.

No camarim, Yashiro, ajeitando o terno, olha para Ren, que apenas o olha de volta e sorri.

"Você parece extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sua expressão lembra o meu gato, quando conseguiu engolir um canário".

Seguindo o exemplo do agente, Ren também realinha as próprias roupas, mas não dá outra resposta ao comentário de Yashiro além de alargar o sorriso.

"Então", continuou o agente, "qual foi a sensação de colocar aquele merdinha no lugar dele?"

Ren demorou apenas um segundo para se recobrar do linguajar inesperado de Yashiro. Um segundo apenas, para se lembrar do fato de que Yashiro sabia o que Sho havia feito a Kyoko, pois a garota mesma lhe contara. Olharam-se e dividiram um sorriso cúmplice.

A resposta de Ren não poderia ser outra. "Maravilhosa!"

 **N/A – Eu tenho vários capítulos chamados "CONFRONTOS" porque realmente os considero importantes. Notem que em cada um deles algo realmente significativo aconteceu: novos limites foram estabelecidos, sentimentos foram revelados e compreensões foram alcançadas. Calculo que esta fic terá pelo menos mais dois confrontos. Até lá!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5 – A VIDA SEGUE SEU RUMO**

À estreia de Tragic Mark seguiu-se a revelação de Cain Heel como Tsuruga Ren, para assombro tanto da equipe de filmagem quanto dos telespectadores. O respeito que o ator já possuía no mundo do entretenimento apenas aumentou com mais uma faceta descoberta – sua capacidade de interpretar vilões aterrorizantes – mas entre o público a opinião se dividia: enquanto Ren adquiria alguns seguidores dentre os aficionados por suspense e terror, uma boa parcela da audiência feminina, especialmente aquela mais "adocicada" que se agradava mais dos papéis de protagonista do ator, recusavam a nova imagem que Ren adquirira.

Tal fato, somado à crescente popularidade de Hiromune Koga em "Lotus", garantiria ao ator o tão sonhado primeiro lugar na lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados do Japão no ano seguinte, deixando Tsuruga Ren em segundo lugar e Fuwa Sho em terceiro.

Ele não poderia se importar menos com a perda da coroa, mesmo se tentasse. A Ren nunca interessou ser cobiçado, muito menos por sua aparência. Enquanto estivesse satisfeito com o trabalho, e este fosse reconhecido, estaria feliz. A importância que dava ao próprio físico se limitava a manter-se forte e flexível e chamar atenção suficiente para conseguir trabalhos como modelo e ator.

Murasame Taira, ao saber com o resto da equipe sobre a verdadeira identidade de Cain Heel, não perdera tempo em perguntar quem seria Setsuka Heel, afinal. Era como se a única relevância da identidade de Cain fosse o fato de que Setsu também era uma invenção.

Ren sentia o sangue pulsar sempre que lembrava a expressão esperançosa de Taira ao indaga-lo sobre Setsu. Fora a única vez em que Ren ficara feliz por Kyoko estar bem longe dali. Taira, por sua vez, conectava o nome "Kyoko" a "Mio" e "Natsu" com a facilidade de um ator bem informado que se mantinha atualizado sobre o mundo do show business. _"Aquela garota é ainda mais interessante do que eu imaginava! Não só atuou duas vilãs completamente diferentes em sequência, como ainda deu vida a um mascote amigável e a uma ninfeta gótica!"._

Mal sabia Taira que as chances dele eram ainda piores com Tsuruga Ren no páreo do que eram com Cain Heel.

As horas se convertiam em dias, os dias em semanas e as semanas em meses. Logo o nome de Kyoko esfriou e a vida seguiu seu curso normal para a LME. Novos talentos surgiam enquanto outros se consolidavam e outros se debatiam para permanecer ao sol. Ren prosseguia com sua agenda lotada e com as sessões da doutora Hamada, que ficara muito contente ao ouvir o relato do ator sobre seu último confronto com Sho.

Quando deu por si, era dezembro. Lembrou-se que apenas um ano antes estava encomendando o presente de aniversário de Kyoko. " _Faz apenas um ano? Parece que foi em outra vida..."_. Conversando com o presidente, descobriu que Maria passaria o aniversário e o natal com o pai nos Estados Unidos, então a festa do ano passado não se repetiria. _"Nem poderia, já que a responsável não está aqui"_ , era o pensamento compartilhado entre Ren e Lory. No íntimo, Ren guardava a esperança de que Kyoko surpreenderia a todos retornando no dia de seu aniversário, mas assim como todos os outros dias, 25 de dezembro também passou.

Trabalho e Hamada, Hamada e trabalho. A vida de Ren seguia a galope, até que seu 22º aniversário também chegou, e com ele uma nova esperança de um sinal de vida de Kyoko.

Nada.

Ren sentia-se passar por vários sentimentos: raiva, frustração, ansiedade, medo, impotência. Foi a doutora Hamada que o alertara para o fato de que tudo aquilo, que era novo para ele e vivido por apenas um ano, Juliena e Kuu sentiam há sete anos. Quantos aniversários e natais ele também ignorara sem sequer uma ligação para os pais?

"A vida passou rápido para você, mas para seus pais, que aguardam o seu retorno, é provável que ainda estejam vivendo o mesmo suspense que você sente agora".

Ren se deu conta, então, como era diferente estar naquela situação. Quantas vezes ele acordara no meio da noite com ímpetos de revirar o mundo atrás de Kyoko, apenas para lamentar o fato de que não era isso o que ela queria, o que ela precisava? Mal conseguia cogitar como deveria ser para seus pais, que sabiam seu paradeiro mas estavam impossibilitados de ir até ele por conta da condição que ele impusera.

"Você prometeu que voltaria por suas próprias forças, não é mesmo? Quando finalmente se tornasse o filho que eles se orgulhariam de ter. Mas em que momento eles disseram não aceitar você? Kuon, você impôs uma condição para retornar a seus pais e fez isso sozinho. Para ser capaz de olha-los nos olhos. Mas de que maneira ser tão bem-sucedido quanto seu pai fará de você um homem digno? Haveria indignidade se você fosse um cinegrafista ou contrarregra? Ou se você sequer pertencesse ao show business, como um assistente de cozinha ou policial? Você deixaria de reencontrar Kyoko se ela não ingressasse no show business, mas se ela não voltar a ser uma atriz e se tornar uma garçonete, por exemplo, você deixará de ama-la? Dirá que ela é indigna de você?"

Ren percebia, aos poucos, que sua ignorância no amor o levara a assumir conclusões equivocadas quanto ao que deveria fazer. Não, Kuu jamais quis que Kuon rivalizasse com ele. Pelo contrário, sempre o apoiou em tudo e o elogiou até mesmo por tarefas mundanas e corriqueiras. Sua necessidade de sair da sombra do pai se devia exclusivamente à maledicência das pessoas invejosas que nada sabiam sobre ele e sua família. Pessoas que não suportavam a felicidade e o sucesso deles porque isso as lembravam do quanto eram infelizes. Pessoas que, enfim, não mereciam sequer um segundo de atenção.

"Aceitei as provocações", concluía ele. "Aceitei as provocações e comprei cada uma das brigas que me venderam. Permiti que pessoas desimportantes contaminassem minha mente e me manipulassem através da minha ira!", constatava impressionado.

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Kuon. Você era uma criança. Estava sozinho, confuso e rodeado por covardes que se aproveitaram da sua vulnerabilidade. Era uma péssima combinação, fadada ao fracasso. Eu lembro de Lory falando sobre você naquela idade, como ele elogiava seu coração gentil e caridoso! Posso ver muito daquele menino que Lory descrevia no homem de agora. Tentaram sufoca-lo, Kuon; tentaram diminui-lo não porque você era um Hizuri, mas porque você tinha algo que pessoas mesquinhas não suportam, e por um momento acredito que conseguiram. Você foi rebaixado ao mais baixo dos níveis e se comportou como eles. Mas você _não é um deles_ , meu jovem. E a maior prova disso está no seu arrependimento. Você consegue imaginar qualquer um deles se arrependendo com sinceridade pelo que fizeram a você? Pode apostar que assim que as feridas deles cicatrizaram, procuraram outra pessoa para vitimar. Você, por outro lado, procurou redenção. Eles fizeram você cair ao nível deles, Kuon; mas jamais poderiam fazê-lo permanecer lá. E não poderão alcança-lo agora, que não é mais uma criança solitária e inexperiente".

Ao discurso inflamado da doutora Hamada, Ren destinou várias horas de reflexão. Até que finalmente decidiu, por ter sentido na pele a dor do afastamento de uma pessoa amada e pelos novos significados que dava ao doloroso passado, fazer uma visita aos seus pais.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 5)

Kanae aguardava com ansiedade o fim da gravação de "Espelho de gelo". A série possuía uma única temporada, portanto sabia que as probabilidades dela precisar interagir com Saena novamente eram mínimas. Afinal, a própria advogada afirmara, ao ser pessoalmente interpelada por Kanae, que fazia questão de não ser incluída novamente no papel de consultora jurídica de canais de televisão, o que a garota fez questão de comemorar.

"Oh? Não sabia que estava desagradando tanto!", comentou Saena sarcasticamente ao ver o sorriso extasiado de Kanae.

"Não particularmente. Suas explicações a respeito do roteiro e dos jargões foram muito úteis e precisas. Apenas considerava desconcertante ter que me dirigir a você, Mogami-san, e inevitavelmente me lembrar de Kyoko".

Tal afirmação chocou a advogada, que nunca percebeu qualquer sinal de que Kanae e Kyoko estariam conectadas, muito menos de que ela sabia do parentesco entre as duas. " _Uma ótima atriz, de fato. Exatamente como ouvi falar_ ". Interpretando que Kanae tinha alguma rixa com Kyoko, Saena tratou de esclarecer que não possuía mais qualquer vínculo com a filha além do constrangimento de dividirem o mesmo sobrenome, mas que se solidarizava com o descontentamento de Kanae por se lembrar de Kyoko sempre que ela estava por perto. Com isso, Saena pretendia principalmente angariar a simpatia de Kanae para que esta não revelasse a ninguém sobre o fato de serem mãe e filha.

" _Descontentamento, não: saudade!"_ , pensou a garota. Com um sorriso sardônico, Kanae garantiu à advogada que não tinha qualquer intenção de divulgar o parentesco entre as duas, até mesmo pelo fato de que Kyoko não fazia mais parte do mundo do espetáculo, logo, ninguém se interessaria. Tal afirmação satisfez Saena, que mais uma vez se impressionou com a perspicácia de Kanae.

"Não posso deixar de dizer, Kotonami-san, agora que nossos caminhos não mais se cruzarão, de que se Kyoko fosse ao menos parecida com você, eu não me envergonharia tanto. Poderia até mesmo ter algum orgulho dela!".

"E eu não posso deixar de dizer, Mogami-san, em relação a este seu comentário, que se eu fosse ao menos parecida com Kyoko, eu não me envergonharia em nada. E certamente teria muito orgulho de mim mesma".

E partiu, deixando Saena boquiaberta por ter interpretado tão erroneamente o relacionamento entre as duas atrizes. Kanae, por sua vez, refletia pela milésima vez desde que conhecera a advogada como seria sua própria existência se tivesse uma mãe como aquela. Após passar a vida desprezando tudo que fosse doméstico, caseiro e simples, como sua família e a casa em que residia, e cobiçando o glamour das pessoas aparentemente bem-sucedidas, dava-se conta, após passar alguns meses em contato com a mãe de Kyoko e suposta representação do ideal que Kanae cobiçava, o quanto estivera enganada. Saena era elegante, profissional, bem-sucedida; mas também era amargurada, solitária e insensível.

 _"Recebi o que queria, descobri o que precisava"_ , pensou resolutamente ao se dirigir ao escritório de Lory. Sentia a necessidade de contar ao presidente o que havia descoberto sobre si mesma e reconhecer que o excêntrico magnata estivera certo desde o início: faltava-lhe algo importante, e finalmente estava disposta a se reconciliar com a própria família.

Enquanto Lory festejava intimamente a graduação de um membro Love Me, Kuu abria, extasiado, a porta de casa para Kuon.

 **N/A – Mais um confronto para vocês! Sempre quis ver um embate entre Kanae e Saena, pois as duas parecem desprezar as mesmas coisas. Como elas trabalharão juntas em "Espelho de gelo", imaginei que tal cena poderia acontecer. Afinal, até o nome da série é sugestiva e parece indicar que Kanae verá a si mesma em Saena, ambas fechadas ao amor da família, e isso poderia ser decisivo para que Kanae repensasse suas prioridades.**

 **Agora só falta mais um capítulo – mais um confronto – e o epílogo para o final desta fic. Beijos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7 – CONFRONTOS (PARTE 6)**

Ren não poderia mais adiar o reencontro com seus pais. O que também significava o reencontro consigo mesmo. Não poderia; não após sentir na carne como era doloroso permanecer impassível diante do afastamento voluntário de um ente querido.

Quantas vezes perdera o controle no consultório da doutora Hamada? Quantas vezes quase destruíra a cadeira em que sentava, quando se levantava de ímpeto e esbravejava que iria encontrar Kyoko e traze-la de volta, faze-la entender que o lugar dela era ali, ao lado das pessoas que a amavam. Ao lado dele.

A terapeuta nunca perdia a calma nesses momentos. Nunca sequer se sobressaltava. Dirigia-se a ele como se fosse uma criança birrenta, e não um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho e pelo menos três vezes a sua força, em pleno descontrole. Não, tudo que a doutora precisava dizer era que ele esperaria Kyoko retornar, exatamente como seus pais esperavam o retorno dele. Esperaria, porque a amava; exatamente como seus pais o esperavam porque o amavam.

Foi necessário enfrentar Sho para que visse a si mesmo e entendesse que parte da animosidade que sentia em relação ao cantor se devia à sua recusa em aceitar Kuon. Foi necessária a partida de Kyoko para que ele compreendesse a dor que estava infligindo a seus pais. Agora, sentia-se pronto. Após passar o último ano deixando Kuon correr livre e solto no consultório da terapeuta, Ren aceitava que precisava se reconciliar com o passado para se fundir com seu outro eu e se tornarem um. Faltava apenas uma peça fundamental, que era o retorno ao momento em que Kuon abrira mão de si mesmo para se tornar Tsuruga Ren.

Falou com o presidente, que novamente recrutou Ten para transforma-lo em Kuon. Levou consigo algumas perucas, afinal, não queria que sua chegada aos Estados Unidos fosse notada, muito menos que fizessem a conexão entre a saída de Ren do Japão e a chegada de Kuon na América. Seria trabalhoso fazer várias trocas de disfarces e assumir vários personagens diferentes, mas valeria a pena. E ele era um excelente ator, diga-se de passagem.

Sua chegada foi uma surpresa ao casal Hizuri. Kuu abrira a porta com a intenção de dar uma surra no espertalhão que se fazia passar por Kuon no interfone da residência, apenas para deparar-se com o sorriso que conhecia tão bem e tanta falta lhe fizera nos últimos anos. Julie atirou-se sobre o filho e passou vários minutos soluçando em seu peito antes de ser finalmente removida por Kuu, afinal, havia muita coisa que precisavam conversar.

Conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Pediram desculpas e desculparam-se. Aceitaram que cada um fez o que julgava melhor, e se fracassos ocorreram, pelo menos resultaram em aprendizado. Contaram sobre as carreiras e Ren pôde constatar o que já previra: independentemente de prêmios, indicações e bilheterias, Tsuruga Ren era o ator favorito de Hizuri Kuu e Julienna. O fato de ser Kyoko a atriz favorita de ambos fez o coração de Ren apertar.

"Ela vai voltar, meu filho. Ninguém com aquela determinação e talento assustadores desiste da atuação. E quando voltar, estará assombrosa!", afirmara Kuu.

Ren queria acreditar que sim. Mas como o assunto lhe doesse e não fosse aquele o motivo que o trouxera até ali, tratou de mudar o caminho da conversa para um terreno não menos perigoso: Rick. Não foi surpresa descobrir que Tina havia se graduado em moda, afinal, era isso que ela estudava quando a conheceu; mas foi um choque descobrir que ela trabalhava para a concorrente direta de Julie nos Estados Unidos.

"Eu ofereci emprego a ela, mas ela recusou", Julie tentara se explicar. _"Sim, eu aposto que ela odeia absolutamente tudo que tenha a ver comigo",_ pensou Ren resignado.

Na manhã seguinte ele fez exatamente o que o impulsivo e destemido Kuon faria: foi ao local de trabalho de Tina para tentar conversar com ela. _"Ela não vai me odiar menos se eu for atencioso; no mínimo ficará ainda mais irritada se parecer que estou tentando amolece-la com amenidades..."_ , ponderou Ren.

Quando disseram a ela que o senhor Tsuruga estava aguardando na recepção da agência para falar com ela, Tina soube muito bem de quem se tratava e não perdeu tempo em ir atende-lo.

"Finalmente você veio. Eu o esperava mais cedo!"

Uma sobrancelha erguida foi a única resposta do homem diante de si.

"Por favor, venha comigo. Aqui não é lugar para termos essa conversa"

Levou-o ao que parecia ser o escritório dela, e após se desculpar pela bagunça em um claro gesto automático, afinal, Ren podia dizer que ela não lamentava coisa alguma, Tina se reservou alguns momentos para observa-lo dos pés à cabeça. Ele apenas se deixou observar; aliás, ele a deixaria esmurra-lo, se quisesse, então o escrutínio não era de todo ruim. Quando ela finalmente falou, não poderia tê-lo surpreendido mais.

"Sabe, eu recrutaria você para ser nosso modelo, mas tenho certeza que Julie teria a preferência".

O assombro evidente em Ren fez Tina abrir um largo sorriso.

"Você pensou que eu não reconheceria você? Achou que eu não perceberia que você está copiando Rick?"

O assombro de Ren apenas aumentou. Por mais ridículo que fosse admitir, ele mesmo não se dera conta de que estava imitando Rick! Apenas se apegou à vontade de suprimir Kuon, e para tanto criou um personagem capaz de fazê-lo, então pensando com calma não seria estranho que seu subconsciente o tenha induzido a copiar a aparência de seu falecido amigo.

"As roupas que está usando, o colar, o corte e a cor do cabelo, a cor dos olhos, até o velho relógio... você é uma cópia de Rick. Mas a postura e o jeito de andar são seus, Kuon. Eu perdi o seu paradeiro quando você foi ao Japão, mas desde que Tragic Mark se tornou internacional, e eu o vi se revelando como Cain Heel, descobri que Tsuruga Ren era Hizuri Kuon".

"Tina, por favor..."

"Não se preocupe, eu não tenho intenção de revela-lo. Você fará isso se e quando quiser. Mas diga-me, todo esse segredo é por conta de Rick?"

Ao sinal afirmativo de Ren, Tina ficou muito séria.

"Isso não é bom, Kuon. Nada bom"

"Tina, eu vim aqui pedir perdão". Como a mulher apenas o olhava, Ren continuou. "Eu sei que eu a privei de ter um futuro com o homem que você amava. Eu sei que para você eu não passo de um assassino e que você tem todo o direito de me odiar e de não querer contato com tudo que diga respeito a mim, mas por favor, não se feche aos meus pais. Eles sentem a sua falta! Qualquer punição que queira me dar, diga e eu aceitarei; só não posso lhe dar o que envolver outras pessoas, mas qualquer outra coisa, diga e eu farei. Eu..."

Ao perceber a mão estendida de Tina, em um gesto universal que pede pausa, Ren imediatamente interrompe seu discurso.

"Não existe limite para sua prepotência, Kuon?"

"Hum?", pergunta ele estupefato.

"Meu Deus! Eu consigo entender você vir até aqui e interromper o meu trabalho sem marcar uma hora, mas esse monte de bobagens que você está dizendo... francamente! A vida não parou porque você foi embora, Kuon! A morte de Rick está longe de ser a única tragédia que aconteceu no mundo! A mera insinuação de que tudo se resume a um acidente é absurda!".

Ren não entendia, não conseguia entender. Ela estava furiosa com ele ou não? Ela o tinha perdoado ou não? Acidente? Ela chamava o que acontecera a Rick de acidente?

"Em primeiro lugar, pare de depender de Rick para tudo! Deixe-o descansar em paz, pelo amor de Deus! Por quanto tempo mais ele terá que ser pretexto e explicação para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer? Por quanto tempo mais ele será sua muleta? Você o carrega por aí o tempo todo, chega a ser mórbido!"

 _"Mórbido? Eu cheguei ao ponto de ser mórbido?"_

"Em segundo lugar, eu não quero seu pedido de perdão. Já imaginou a droga de vida que eu estaria tendo se eu tivesse ficado todos esses anos esperando você aparecer para se desculpar? Não, aposto que não pensou. Aposto que você achou que o tempo parou quando você foi embora e a única expectativa que eu tinha na vida era poder finalmente punir você. Ou ouvir o seu pedido de desculpas, como se você fosse algum maldito ser sobrenatural capaz de restaurar a cor à minha pobre vida com o seu arrependimento. Aqui vai uma novidade para você, Kuon: o mundo não gira a seu redor!"

Ren estava pasmo. Aturdido. Boquiaberto. Chocado.

"Em terceiro lugar, se você tivesse feito perguntas no lugar de simplesmente sair por aí assumindo coisas, eu teria lhe contado que não estou evitando sua família; eu apenas cansei de ficar constrangida pelas milhares de vezes em que eles me olhavam com pena e pediam desculpas em seu lugar".

"Eu não sabia disso. Eu realmente não sabia". " _Claro que não, eu nunca perguntei!"_

Como se não tivesse sido interrompida, a mulher continuou a falar. "Sabe como é difícil seguir em frente quando todos do seu passado nada fazem além de lembrar os acontecimentos dolorosos? Não, não sabe: você foi embora e criou uma nova vida para si. Mas apesar de ter ficado exatamente onde sempre estive, eu também criei uma nova vida para mim, Kuon, e uma da qual eu me orgulho muito! E como eu não queria pensar que sua mãe estava me oferecendo emprego por pena, recusei o convite dela. Não pense nem por um segundo que eu aceitei esse cargo porque é em uma concorrente direta à sua mãe; eu aceitei porque é uma das melhores empresas de moda da América! Eu já disse que o mundo não gira ao seu redor, Kuon Hizuri?"

Ao sinal afirmativo de Ren, que permanecia aturdido, Tina continuou. "Eu segui em frente, Kuon. Deu trabalho e foi difícil, mas eu segui em frente. Não faça pouco caso de mim; não se atreva a pensar em mim como uma pobre coitada, especialmente depois de eu ter me esforçado tanto para chegar onde cheguei, nem me venha com essa bobagem de ter me privado do meu futuro, porque ninguém tem tanto poder. Estou casada e tenho uma filhinha. Amo minha família e sou uma mulher muito feliz!"

"E eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, Tina. Parabéns!"

Realmente ficava. Ren sentia um peso enorme ser removido de seus ombros.

"Obrigada". Um pouco mais calma, Tina prosseguiu. "Eu sei o que eu disse àquela noite, Kuon, e não vou ofender sua inteligência dizendo que me arrependo. Eu estava desesperada e sofrendo como nunca, então falei o que me veio à cabeça. Não vou pedir desculpas por ter sido espontânea, porque é assim que eu sou. Também não vou me culpar caso você tenha sofrido todos esses anos por conta do que eu disse naquela ocasião, já que foi escolha sua não me procurar depois daquilo. Tivesse feito, saberia que não guardo rancor".

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Ren finalmente saiu do estupor. "Você não me culpa pelo que aconteceu a Rick?"

"Eu realmente acho que Rick morreu por sua causa, mas não foi por sua culpa"

"Não é a mesma coisa?"

"Não, Kuon, não é. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu disse a Rick que discordava da forma como ele influenciava você. Sempre lhe dizendo para reagir, para revidar, para se impor. Eu concordava que você precisava sair do lugar em que estava, mas não da forma como Rick incentivava. Eu discordava de como ele mexia com seu brio, com seu orgulho como homem para estimula-lo a combater seus agressores. Eu já previa que era questão de tempo até os conselhos dele e o abuso que você sofria lhe subirem à cabeça e você terminar por fazer algo estúpido e violento. Quando ficamos sabendo que você estava revidando, Rick comemorou; acreditou que finalmente o deixariam em paz. Até ouvir os rumores de que você havia tomado gosto pela violência e estava deixando alguns sujeitos à beira da morte".

Os dois fazem uma pequena pausa, assolados pelas recordações da época.

"Quando Rick veio me dizer que estava arrependido e que eu tinha razão, recebemos um telefonema falando sobre você ter se transformado em um monstro sanguinário descontrolado. Não perdemos tempo em ir até você. Posso afirmar com segurança que Rick se sentia responsável pelo que estava acontecendo".

"Mas não era culpa dele! Nunca foi culpa de Rick!".

Tina sorriu satisfeita; finalmente Kuon começava a compreender o que ela queria dizer.

"Também acho. Você começou a revidar por causa das recomendações de Rick, mas não foi culpa de Rick que você tenha se descontrolado. Da mesma forma que foi por sua causa que Rick atravessou a rua impetuosamente, mas não foi sua culpa que ele tenha sido atingido por um carro"

Compreensão, a mais perfeita compreensão se abateu sobre Ren. Seu único grande amigo agira imbuído de uma culpa que não lhe pertencia, da mesma forma que ele agia imbuído de uma culpa que também não era sua. A culpa de Rick o guiara até a morte, a culpa de Kuon o guiara até a quase autodestruição. Sorriu, um sorriso aliviado que nunca dera na vida. Finalmente sentia que poderia se perdoar pelo que havia acontecido, não para esquecer a própria responsabilidade nos acontecimentos, mas para aceita-los como eram e seguir em frente, deixando Rick descansar.

"Tina, muito obrigado. Eu vim até aqui imaginando que de alguma forma eu amenizaria a sua dor, mas sairei daqui com um valioso aprendizado. Realmente, eu estava sendo prepotente. Você é, de fato, a mulher extraordinária que Rick sempre falou"

"Não tão rápido, Kuon. Diga-me, quem é ela?"

"Hum?". _"Ela não pode estar falando o que eu penso que está falando... pode?"_

"Quem é a mulher que conseguiu convence-lo a sair da concha na qual você se enfiou?"

"E o que a faz crer que existe uma mulher?", respondeu Ren com outra pergunta, fazendo um enorme esforço para não retribuir o sorriso malicioso de Tina.

Pela primeira vez no dia, Tina riu com gosto.

"Ora, é como Rick sempre dizia: tudo que você precisa é de alguém especial para espalhar sua mágica e fazer tudo ficar bem!"

Os dois compartilharam um sorriso cúmplice e cuidaram de ficar mais confortáveis. A tarde, que Ren previra ser angustiante, agora prometia ser de uma longa e prazerosa conversa.

 **N/A – Eu sempre imaginei como Tina seria, mas a julgar pelos flashbacks de Rick, acho que ela é uma pessoa muito enérgica e direta. Foi divertido criar essa surra verbal! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

EPÍLOGO

Ren permaneceu na América por apenas três dias, tempo suficiente para reatar o contato com seus pais, esclarecer o passado com Tina e conhecer sua pequena nova família, que incluía um marido e uma filha. Tentou deixar o relógio de Rick com ela, uma espécie de herança tardia, mas Tina não aceitou. _"Eu não teria o que fazer com um relógio masculino; certamente não darei a meu marido um item que pertenceu a um ex-namorado. Talvez se você o consertar, possa usá-lo para o que ele realmente serve, e não mais como algemas. Que tal?."_ E foi isso que Ren fez na primeira oportunidade.

Retornou ao Japão trazendo consigo a promessa de manter contato com os pais, um relógio que finalmente funcionava e o coração leve como nunca.

Aos poucos a transformação em Tsuruga Ren se fazia notar fisicamente: uma sutil mudança na postura, com ombros mais relaxados; um ligeiro inclinar de cabeça quando prestava atenção ao que estava sendo dito; uma maneira mais desenvolta de se comunicar com as pessoas; um riso mais solto. Lory observava encantado como o Japão redescobria seu principal astro, que nada mais era do que a perfeita fusão entre Ren, com sua bondade e profissionalismo, e Kuon, com seu humor descontraído.

O Tsuruga Ren de antes era perfeito, irretocável. Infalível, e, portanto, admirado e idealizado. O novo Tsuruga Ren se mostrava humano, falível. Acessível.

Devastador.

A recuperação do primeiro lugar como solteiro mais cobiçado do país foi rápida e implacável. Todos pareciam querer um pedaço do novo e melhorado Tsuruga Ren. Nas palavras de Lory, o tigre finalmente adquiria asas. Algumas propostas de trabalho no exterior foram aceitas, outra recusadas. Ren não tinha mais pressa, tampouco a necessidade de se ocupar o máximo possível. Dava-se ao luxo, finalmente, de selecionar o que achava interessante e desafiador.

Por conta de sua nova descontração, logo surgiram pessoas tentando tirar proveito da abertura que o ator estava demonstrando. Atrizes, modelos e fãs adquiriam uma nova esperança de que bastaria um pequeno empurrão para finalmente conseguirem um espaço na cama e no coração do ator. Mais dor de cabeça para Yashiro, que finalmente percebia que não era tão difícil assim, afinal, ser agente de Tsuruga Ren na época em que ele vivia para o trabalho.

Mas Ren não era tolo, nem estava no show business a passeio: sabia bem identificar as golpistas e os interesseiros na horda de mulheres e homens que o seguiam diariamente. O que não evitava, contudo, que os tabloides fizessem a festa com o arsenal de fotos do ator com supostas namoradas. Bastava o ângulo certo, a posição correta para dar a falsa impressão de um contato íntimo, o que era suficiente para as especulações tomarem conta do país.

Hiroumune Koga, novamente segundo lugar, passou a adotar a estratégia de tentar se afiliar a Ren para conquistar um espaço maior ao sol. O único ano em que ele tivera a experiência como primeiro lugar servira apenas para provar que permanecer no topo é bem mais complicado que chegar nele: a demanda insana que ele obteve em troca apenas funcionou para aumentar a observação sobre seu trabalho, e logo todos os seus pontos fracos ficaram evidentes.

O cansaço pelo ritmo de trabalho somente contribuiu para prejudicar ainda mais sua performance, e logo Koga se deu conta de que se a coisa continuasse no ritmo em que estava, logo ele seria rotulado como uma fraude, um ator e modelo de talentos limitados que não funciona corretamente sob pressão. Então, foi com alívio que ele devolveu a coroa a Ren e mudou a estratégia para tornar-se amigo dele, em clara demonstração de um aguçado instinto de sobrevivência. " _Se não pode vence-lo, junte-se a ele"._

Manobra bem-sucedida, já que a mídia adorou divulgar como os dois solteiros mais cobiçados do país eram amigos, sendo fotografados juntos algumas vezes fora do trabalho, para deleite absoluto das fãs.

Ren, por sua vez, sabia muito bem onde pisava e onde estavam seus verdadeiros amigos. Sabia que estava sendo usado, mas nem por isso deixava de aceitar convites para bares, boates e shows quando tinha tempo. Admitiu a si mesmo que precisava de folgas do trabalho, como qualquer ser humano, e que não queria deixar de viver o que era normal aos seus 23 anos de idade. Desnecessário mencionar que isso também o ajudava a tirar o foco de Kyoko.

Já no mundo da música, a situação não andava favorável a Sho, que se sentia ameaçado por todos os lados. Sua aparência VK continuava atraindo adolescentes, mas não condizia mais com sua idade adulta. Percebeu que se vestir espalhafatosamente era aceito aos 19 anos, mas aos 20 anos começava a parecer ridículo. Então, primeiro ele passou por uma crise de identidade na qual ele precisou dizer adeus ao visual a que estava acostumado; depois, precisou adaptar suas músicas à maturidade que sua idade exigia, mas Sho e maturidade só cabem na mesma frase se houver uma negação envolvida.

Logo o breve momento de limbo artístico foi suficiente para derruba-lo do topo e dar a vez a artistas cuja base era mais sólida: homens mais velhos e maduros e até adolescentes VK, como ele fora. Por mais talentoso que fosse, Sho percebia a cruel realidade do show business pela segunda vez, mas agora não teria Kyoko para desafia-lo e dar-lhe o impulso necessário para sair da estagnação. Nem mesmo perseguir Ren e destrona-lo possuía o apelo de antes, pois o cantor precisava reconhecer que na corrida na qual ele acreditou participar, já era retardatário. Ren era, mais do que nunca, o queridinho do Japão e nada parecia ser capaz de mudar isso, muito menos um cantor que perdia posições rapidamente na lista dos mais vendidos.

Se existe uma verdade no mundo do entretenimento é que ele nunca dorme, nunca descansa e nunca espera por ociosos. Fazia cerca de um ano e meio desde a partida de Kyoko, e Ren já estava se conformando com o fato de que ela talvez nunca voltasse. Precisava encarar a realidade de que ela, talvez, tivesse encontrado alguém que a fazia feliz o suficiente para não se lembrar de voltar, e se fosse esse o caso, caberia a ele apenas lamentar o fato de que demorara demais, dera desculpas demais, escondera demais.

Kanae, recém-eleita a solteira mais cobiçada do país, acompanhava o mundo do entretenimento com a esperança de encontrar Kyoko em algum lugar. Precisava reconhecer que alguns novos talentos incríveis estavam surgindo, juntamente como novas ferramentas de comunicação e novos meios de se pensar e fazer cinema e televisão, mas Kyoko não estava em parte alguma. Ela e Chiori receavam, até, que seria bem mais complicado a amiga desaparecida conseguir se reinserir no show business, agora que a concorrência parecia tão mais acirrada.

Era março novamente, e Ren já não pensava mais quantos meses, dias, horas faziam desde a partida de Kyoko, mas em breve completariam dois anos. Dois anos em que ele saíra de "sentir falta dela" para apenas "sentir falta". Tsuruga Ren sentia-se sozinho. Após viver o último ano como ele mesmo, permitindo-se desfrutar da vida como um jovem adulto normal – tão normal quanto sua condição de celebridade permitia – Ren se dava conta de que sentia falta de companhia feminina.

A cada dia, cada noite fora com os "amigos" tornava mais difícil ignorar ou recusar os convites que tão claramente eram feitos. Sim, ele tinha necessidades que não conseguia mais controlar, prova disso foi a forma discreta, porém indecente, com que seus olhos devoravam uma completa desconhecida que o diretor Shingai arranjara de última hora para uma única cena.

Calculando que deveria demorar, já que a cena era complexa demais e exigiria muitas instruções, Ren se dirigiu à sala de maquiagem para se preparar, fugir da tentação e talvez cochilar na cadeira da maquiadora. Graças a Kyoko, adquirira o hábito de relaxar rapidamente quando mexiam em seus cabelos. Yashiro, como sempre, em seu encalço; acostumara-se já ao papel de cão-de-guarda.

Enquanto recebia os retoques, ouvia de relance o staff reclamar que a cena era curta, porém fundamental para o desenrolar da história, e a irmã de uma delas fora preterida pela mulher que estava naquele momento gravando. Como se tratava de mais uma fofoca, procurou se concentrar nos planos que tinha em mente para aquela noite, e se envolveriam ou não a modelo Honoka Ootomo.

Seria mais fácil se não tivesse aquele incômodo sentimento de estar traindo Kyoko a cada vez que tentava cogitar outra mulher...

"E parece que ela nem queria gravar, estava por aqui apenas de passagem! Agora vejam, que absurdo, minha irmã é uma atriz profissional, mas o diretor não quis sequer esperar que ela chegasse aqui quando soube que essa outra estava por perto!"

"Capaz de ser uma conhecida dele, não?"

"Bom, se é conhecida dele ou não, eu não sei. Mas do jeito que ele olhava para ela, parecia que queria _conhece-la muito bem_ ".

Risos.

"É verdade, eu nunca vi o diretor Shingai olhar daquele jeito para uma mulher..."

Neste momento o assistente do diretor interrompe a fofoca para avisar que estavam prontos para gravar a próxima cena, na qual Ren seria necessário.

 _"Mas já? Ora, isso foi rápido!"_ , foi o pensamento coletivo.

A gravação de Ren também transcorreu sem qualquer problema, contribuindo para que o ator terminasse com quase duas horas de antecedência do horário previsto. Voltando ao camarim para buscar seus itens pessoais, pega o celular e responde afirmativamente ao convite de Ootomo. _"Será só um encontro, nada mais. Não custa tentar. Talvez isso dê certo"_ , repetia para si mesmo.

Indo embora com Yashiro, procuram o diretor para se despedirem e o encontram repassando as filmagens do dia, muito concentrado, rodeado pelo restante do staff. Aliás, a concentração de todos surpreende Ren, e a curiosidade leva a melhor sobre ele.

Ao notar a aproximação dos dois, Shingai dispensa o restante do set para ter uma palavra a sós com o ator que passara a considerar um amigo. Nos murmúrios dos presentes que se distanciavam, conseguiu captar as frases "assustadora" e "será mesmo uma novata?".

"Você consegue acreditar? Eu pensei que ficaria pelo menos duas horas nesta cena!"

"Sim, é verdade. Foi muito rápido, não foi?", concedeu o ator.

"Foi mais do que rápido, Ren. Eu sequer expliquei como queria a cena!"

Olhando para a expressão de Shingai, Ren só podia concordar com quem dissera que ele estava interessado na moça.

"Ren, levou menos de dez minutos! Eu apenas contei a história da personagem, a importância da cena para o enredo e que o tempo aproximado era de 3 minutos; ela perguntou se estava tudo bem se improvisasse, porque entenderia melhor o que eu queria se eu dissesse a ela o que estava fazendo de errado, mas quando ela atuou..."

Ren pensou que o diretor parecia um tanto amalucado, com aquela expressão perplexa, os olhos vidrados e a voz solene, mas deixou o pobre homem continuar.

Shingai, por sua vez, percebendo a expressão de descrença de Ren, segura o ator pelos ombros; sua vontade era chacoalha-lo, porque assim talvez ele compreendesse.

"Ren, ela me deu _exatamente_ três minutos de uma atuação perfeita!"

E cansado de explicar, apenas pegou um dos braços do ator e o levou até a cena congelada no monitor. Ao pressionar o botão play, Ren compreendeu imediatamente o que o diretor estava dizendo. Primeiramente, a mulher na tela em nada parecia a mulher que ele cobiçara quando chegara ao set, evidenciando que era uma atriz excepcional que conseguia incorporar completamente o personagem. _"Exatamente como... espera um momento!"_

Ren aproximou-se da tela até quase encostar o nariz. Todo o resto se tornou ruído: o gravador indicando os exatos três minutos que a cena durou; o diretor explicando que quase implorou para que ela o permitisse conversar com o roteirista para que alterassem o roteiro de forma a incluir aquela personagem no restante da história, e não apenas naquela cena, mas ela gentilmente recusara explicando que realmente estava com a agenda lotada e não poderia se comprometer com mais do que já havia feito – aliás, somente aceitara por ser uma única cena; e o som de espanto que Yashiro fez quando percebeu exatamente o que Ren já havia notado. Tudo que importava naquele momento era a atriz que Ren não reconhecera.

Afastou-se da tela assim que a cena acabou e recobrou-se do estupor a tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras de Shingai.

"Dá para acreditar? Até mesmo eu me surpreendi, e olha que fui a primeira pessoa a verificar o talento dela num set de filmagem!"

 _Kyoko!_

 **N/A – Esta fic está oficialmente encerrada! Passemos agora à terceira e última fic da trilogia, APRENDENDO A VOAR. Não se preocupem, tudo será esclarecido em seu devido tempo! Obrigada às pessoas que leram, comentaram, favoritaram e seguiram. Beijos!**


End file.
